the_guild_hunter_seriesfandomcom-20200213-history
Geraldine
Geraldine — First appears in Angels' Blood. Introduction Geraldine is Jeffrey Deveraux's Personal Assistant. She answered the door when Elena arrived at the Deveraux mansion. She enjoys feeding vampires.Angels' Blood, Book 1, ch. 27 About Nickname *"Gerry" (by Elena) Species * Human — vampire lover Allegiance * Jeffrey Deveraux Occupation / Position / Title * Personal Executive Assistant. Angels' Blood, Book 1, ch. 27 * Dancer at Erotique.Angels' Blood, Book 1, ch. 33 * She may be a spy for a competitor with fangs to Deveraux Enterprises.Angels' Blood, Book 1, ch. 33 Characteristics / Attributes * Private-school manner''Angels' Blood, Book 1, ch. 27 Physical Description / Features * small brunette * ghost-pale skin * navy colored well-cut suit with a high mandarin collar on her jacket * hand was a cool temperature * calm expression Connections * '''Boss': Jeffrey Deveraux Other Details * She secretly lets a vampire feed from her—making her a tad anemic. Angels' Blood, Book 1, ch. 27 * Geraldine was wearing a diamond ring, it was missing from her dead body the next day.Angels' Blood, Book 1, ch. 33 Other Associated Characters, Groups, Places, Objects, etc. * Jeffrey Deveraux * Elena Deveraux * Deveraux Family * Deveraux Enterprises Events in the Series This section may have '''spoilers'. Think of the book title as a "Spoiler Warning" if you haven’t read it yet''. 1. Angels' Blood When she let Elena in at the Deveraux mansion, Elena scented her and felt how cool her skin was. She's letting a vampire feed from her. Elena suggested that she take iron. Geraldine stiffened and said "He doesn't know." in a clipped tone (meaning her boss, Jeffrey). Elena just said it was her business and that she hoped it was worth it. She led Elena to Jeffrey's office. Angels' Blood, Book 1, ch. 27 After Elena's meeting with her father, Gerry came running to the sound aof a crash coming from his office. Elena warned her never to let Jeffrey know her secret.Angels' Blood, Book 1, ch. 28 Elena found her at The NEW Children's Museum with her that slashed and suddenly dumped by Uram as though he knew he was being chased. Geraldine stuttered "V-vam-"—a request to be Made. Raphael said didn't start the change for reasons he's not saying. Here took her to Illium who would take her to their healers.Angels' Blood, Book 1, ch. 33 Her memories have him dumping her when he sensed pursuit. Uram had been planning to make her into art, shock those who found her Angels' Blood, Book 1, ch. 34 Geraldine died.Angels' Blood, Book 1, ch. 36 Quotes : "I just hope it's worth it." The other woman gave a soft, intimate smile before leading Elena down the hall. "Oh, it is. It's better than anything you could imagine." Angels' Blood, Book 1, ch. 27 : "Your father employs a lover of vampires?" ... "Yeah, well, Jeffrey doesn't know about her extracurricular activities." — Raphael, Elena Angels' Blood, Book 1, ch. 33 See Also * Full Reading List Book References ✥ Category:Characters Category:Deveraux Family Category:Humans Category:Deceased Characters